Lois Lane (Earth-One)
| Alignment = Good | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Daily Planet, Galaxy Broadcasting System | Relatives = Lane Family: Lazarus Lane (El Diablo, ancestor) ; Margo Lane (distant cousin); Sam Lane (father); Ella Lane (mother); Lucy Lane (sister); Ned (uncle) ; Louis Lane (cousin) | Universe = Earth-One | BaseOfOperations = Metropolis | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 122 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Reporter, Journalist | Education = Graduate of Raleigh College | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Pittsdale, Iowa | Creators = Jerry Siegel; Joe Shuster | First = Superman Vol 1 46 | Last = Superman Annual Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Sam and Ella Lane gave birth to their first daughter on their farm in the small, rural community of Pittsdale, Iowa. Even as an infant, young Lois' destiny with intertwined with a man whom the world would one day come to call – Superman. One afternoon, baby Lois discovered a strangely shaped toy rattle. She would never know that the device belonged to the alien infant, Kal-El – who only recently arrived on the planet, Earth. The rattle proved to be of great use however, as she used the indestructible toy to drive away an attacking rattlesnake. A few short years later, Lois met Kal-El for the first time – but she knew him only as mild-mannered adolescent, Clark Kent. Lois had participated in a camping trip to Camp Hiawatha where she not only met young Clark, but her future rival for Clark's affections – Lana Lang. Lois eventually began attending high school, where she excelled in all of her studies. During her junior year, a large Metropolis newspaper known as the Daily Planet sponsored a nationwide contest for high school students. Whoever succeeded in submitting the best report would one day be awarded a position with the paper. Lois was selected to participate in the contest and met Clark Kent once again (although she did not recall having met him previously). By this point, Clark had long-since secretly established himself as the hometown hero of Smallville known as Superboy. Lois and Clark competed against one another to win the school contest. Separately they discovered that a criminal named Paul Cory and his gang of thugs had been using sleeping gas on unsuspecting pedestrians in order to rob banks without getting caught. Clark was present during one of their daring escapades, but was forced to feign falling asleep so as to protect his secret identity. Eventually, he snuck away and nabbed the goons as Superboy, but he was unable to prevent Lois from getting the news scoop, thus winning the contest. This was the first step towards Lois' inevitable climb to stardom. Following high school, Lois attended Raleigh College, majoring in journalism. After graduation, she made contact with Perry White, managing editor of the Daily Planet, who kept his promise to Lois and offered her a position as a reporter. In time, Lois became one of the most infamous investigative journalists in the Daily Planet's history. Odd Jobs Lois Lane has served in a variety of occupations over the years, most of which were one-time career choices aimed at either getting a news scoop, or strengthening her relationship with Superman. The following is a list of her various odd jobs. * Actress * Army soldier * Chef * Novelist * Nurse; Lois has long if perhaps infrequently been a volunteer nurse - qualified for any duty in the field. * Pretzel maker | Powers = | Abilities = * : Lois Lane is an accomplished reporter, whose contributions to investigative journalism earned her the highly coveted Pulitzer Prize. * : She is an expert in this Kryptonian martial arts form. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Historically, Lois Lane first appeared in . There is no distinct change from the Earth-Two character to the Earth-One version in the adult appearances. A teenaged version of Lois appeared in a Superboy story in . Since the Superboy strip is generally considered canon to Earth-One history, this would be the earliest chronological appearance of the Earth-One Lois. * In a series of Superman back-up stories known as Superman 2020, Lois and Clark are married and have a son named Jorel Kent. | Trivia = * Lois Lane is also known as Superman's Girlfriend, Super-Lois, Rama, Miss Tracy and Opticus . * On rare occasions, Lois has been known to use a firearm for self-defense. * Lois Lane's address is 922 Oak Hill, Metropolis. * Lois Lane's telephone number is 101-555-0820. * Lois Lane briefly worked as a newscaster for WGBS News during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. | Recommended = * * * | Links = }} Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:Kal-El's Love Interests